


A Type Of Santa

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: An impromptu poetry reading by Gabriel.





	A Type Of Santa

“'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the bunker  
The Winchester brothers were just getting drunker.  
Emma was icing some cookies, taking great care,  
In hopes that someone more entertaining than Cas would be there;”

You rolled your eyes as the familiar voice boomed through the bunker. Castiel frowned at you from across the table and you shrugged. Best just let it play out, you knew there would be no reasoning with him while he was in this mood.

“Very soon they would be snug in their beds,  
With visions of loveliness filling their heads;  
The boys in their pj’s getting ready to pass out,  
Gonna wake with a great Christmas hangover no doubt,”

“When out in the library there arose such a clatter,  
Emma, and I suppose Cas, rose from their seats to see what was the matter.  
Away to the library, they flew with great speed,  
To see which handsome fellow would be performing such a deed.”

Getting to your feet you glared at Castiel until he reluctantly joined you and together you wandered, taking your sweet time to the library. You met Sam in the hallway and indicated for him to come along too. It was late and Christmas had been days ago, you could only assume the ridiculous angel had a reason behind this stunt and you really hoped it wasn’t going to get anyone hurt.

“The fairy lights creating a magical glow  
On the everyday objects scattered below,  
When, what to your wondering eyes should appear,  
But the damn finest archangel in his best festive gear,”

Turning the corner and entering the library you could see the entire room illuminated by the beautiful twinkling lights and a strange collection of objects on the table in front of the trickster dressed in what appeared to be a Santa costume. You all exchanged looks but none of you spoke, instead waiting for the angel to explain himself.

“With some witty banter, so lively and quick,  
our Sammy boy wished that he could be just as slick.  
Now that handsome bastard he had a great game,  
But he needed some players, and called them by name;

“Now, Dean! now, Sammy! now, Balthazar and Cas!  
On, Michael on, I suppose I should include him even though he killed me, Luci, don’t give me no sass.  
From the far tip of Florida to the great Niagara fall!  
Now hunt away! hunt away! hunt away all!”

You raised an eyebrow at him as he declaring his verse dramatically. The fact that your name had been missed off the list of hunters had not escaped your attention. Hell, even Lucifer got a mention. Dean stumbled into the room with a half-empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. Taking it from him you take a liberal swig before handing it back. The confused look on Deans face as he surveyed the scene had you smiling but before he could ask what the hell was going on Gabe continued with his performance.

“In that rusty Impala down the highway, they fly,  
Hunting the monsters like some great type of guy,  
Leaving their researcher here back at home,  
Not thinking for a moment how she feels to be alone.

And then, in a twinkling, she hears a great flutter  
Of the best sort of wings followed by a mutter.  
And a cry of surprise from an angel with the most striking smile,  
The beauty threw with unnerving accuracy a plastic missile.

And right from that moment with that blow to the head,  
That marvellous angel knew that he should have fled;  
But instead here he stayed, and again would return  
Even though each time killed him, he never would learn.”

Castiel tilted his head, watching his brother intently while Sam leaned against a bookshelf, his arms folded across his chest and a look of mild amusement on his face. Dean was still trying to formulate something to say that might begin to make sense of this but it was far too late and he was far too drunk to land on anything. You noticed that Gabe wouldn’t even look at you, wouldn’t meet your eye and you wondered what all this was about. The Winchesters had told you tales about the pranks the trickster had played and you had even witnessed some of his less dangerous tricks when he was bored and trying to irritate Dean. This though, how was this a trick? Where was it going? You were pulled out of your train of thought by Gabe jumping up on the table.

“Her eyes – how they twinkle! her dimples how merry!  
Her cheeks were like roses, her lips red as cherry!  
Her beautiful mouth was drawn up in a smile,  
That makes my heart flutter and makes life worthwhile;

Her laughter can make even the darkest hour bright,  
And although I have fought it with all of my might;  
There are too many things that remind me of her,  
Like this spoon and this pine cone and this bear made of fake fur.”

He picked up various items from the table as he spoke and you realised that they were far from random, they were all things that you had shared together. It was a little bit on the creepy side seeing the spoon you had used when you had let him taste your cookie dough mixture and the assorted foliage from your many walks together. It suddenly brought to mind the image of Gabe as a magpie, only the things he was hoarding were times you had shared. Tentatively he climbed down from the table and stopped a few paces from you, his voice much softer now.

“The morning and evening and all the minutes between,  
She has my head spinning like some hormonal teen;  
With a wink of her eye or a toss of her hair,  
For each and every moment I want to be there;”

His almond eyes met yours and you knew he meant every word. He couldn’t just have told you this, he would have had to create some big elaborate plan that he could hide behind should you not reciprocate his feelings. Deciding that this had to come to an end you placed a finger over your mouth and indicated for him to be quiet. Gabriel looked at you a little hurt but closed his mouth, his expression reminded you of a puppy that had just been kicked. Dean opened his mouth next to you but before he could say a word you had begun to speak in verse.

“Gabe spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And apologised to everyone there for acting like a jerk,  
And as he said sorry he gave us a grin,  
And giving a nod, realised what a pain in the ass he had been;

But for all of his mischief, I think he’d be missed,  
So if he gets his feathery butt over here he might just get kissed.  
As I grab his hand and lead him out of sight…”

You grabbed the angel by the arm and dragged him off towards your room. He turned and grinned at the Winchesters and Castiel, his eyes bright.

“HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!” he managed to yell as you disappeared down the hallway.

“Does that mean he’s gonna be here more often?” Dean sighed as he rolled his eyes.

“You never know, maybe she could house train him.” Sam shrugged as he headed off to bed.


End file.
